


Mokushiroku

by CollistaForest



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Demon Apocalypse, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: The day the Tragedy struck was as much as an average day as it could be. Everyone woke up on time, everyone watched the news, everyone unleashed a horde of demons from atop the most prestigious school in the entire world…Oh wait, that might just be the 77th class of Hope’s Peak Academy… Huh…Well, this isn’t their story.Their mission and life has been all said and done by the time our story starts. Our story is going to tell the effects of this disastrous event caused by the 77th class. More specifically, we’re going to tell the story of the class two years under. The class that had been accepted into Hope’s Peak, but never got to see it’s grandeur.Our story will tell the life of Shuichi Saihara after the beginning of the Tragedy.





	Mokushiroku

The day the Tragedy struck was as much as an average day as it could be. Everyone woke up on time, everyone watched the news, everyone unleashed a horde of demons from atop the most prestigious school in the entire world…

 

Oh wait, that might just be the 77th class of Hope’s Peak Academy… Huh…

 

Well, this isn’t their story.Their mission and life has been all said and done by the time  _ our  _ story starts. Our story is going to tell the effects of this disastrous event caused by the 77th class. More specifically, we’re going to tell the story of the class two years under. The class that had been accepted into Hope’s Peak, but never got to see it’s grandeur.

 

Our story will tell the life of Shuichi Saihara after the beginning of the Tragedy.

 

Who just so happens to be watching the news, a bowl of cereal in his lap and his ever-so-famous hat askew on his head. Well, the bowl was tipping, milk almost pouring off the edge. His hat could barely be considered on his head, what with it hanging on by an inch thick tangle of hair.

 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to see the corpses or the blood smeared concrete roads. His Uncle, Takuma Saihara, rounded the corner with his thumb on the big red power button.

 

“I see enough of that daily, thanks.” 

 

“Takuma… What…” The sentence died in his head before it could be phrased. He turned to face his Uncle, who had an unusual look on his face.

 

“Shuichi, I can understand your confusion, but this isn't normal anymore. We are just detectives, we aren't meant to be fighting in something like this.” Takuma turned the TV back on, but muted it before the woman on the screen could continue talking.

 

After two seconds of watching, a map of Japan popped up onto the screen, an ugly red concentrated around Hope's Peak Academy. The screen freezes, Takuma paused the TV.

 

“It says this chart shows the recorded evidence of the spread of the demons, or whatever they're calling them.” Shuichi put the bowl on the coffee table, getting off the couch and moving in closer to the TV. “We live too close…”

 

“Yeah, I know. But these demon things aren't going to get neer us for another few days or so.” Takuma shifted behind Shuichi, pointing to the closest red dot. “The demons move in a concentrated mass, so they move slowly. We might be close, but we could definitely make it out of here before they could reach us.”

 

“So, what's our plan?” Pressing his heels into the floor, Shuichi stood, rounding onto his Uncle.

 

The grim expression which shrouded Takuma's face was shocking. Deeming to be a bit too close to his uncle, Shuichi took a few steps back, hitting a leg of the coffee table with his ankle.

 

“ _ We  _ aren't doing anything.  _ We  _ don't have a plan,  _ I  _ have a plan. My plan is for you to leave here.” This is not what Shuichi expected. Ready to protest, Takuma continued speaking before any could be voiced. “I promised your parents I would ensure your safety while under my protection. This silly Tragedy or whatever isn't going to break the promise I made to them.”

 

“Wh- But Uncle Takuma! If I'm supposed to be leaving, then what are you going to do? Wouldn't you come with me?”

 

“Shuichi,” Slowly, Takuma clasped his hand around his nephew's shoulder. “I am going back to the force. Desperate times call for desperate measures, I'm positive they want any help they can get. After all, I haven't called off work, it could go on my permanent record if I don't show up today.”

 

That elicits a small smile out of his nephew. Takuma reflects the smile, reaching to hug his his nephew when a sharp few knocks sound against the hollow door.

 

A sound silence rang through the house, making the soundless screams outdoors seem larger than they really are.

 

“Should I…?” Shuichi cut himself off once the sound of clicking and clinking came from the metal lock. A minor sound, but with the silence of the house it sounded louder than it actually was.

 

Then the door swung wide open. With the news of the Tragedy, the two Saihara's should be a tad bit more concerned than they currently are. The apocalypse had started and someone had just barged in through the front door.

 

Well, it doesn't really matter if you know the person barging in. Also if that person had done this many times before. Also if this person is one of your best friends, or, at least, a future classmate that will not actually become your future classmate because the school you were going to go to suddenly became the opening to Hell.

 

“Oh, Hi Shumai!” Lo and behold, Kokichi Ouma, a set of lock picks in his hands. Kokichi borderline tumbled through the rest of the way and closed the door behind his back. 

 

He smiled at the confused faces of the two Saihara's in mid-hug, standing in front of the frozen TV.

 

“Don't worry about me, just collecting a few things I left here a while ago. No need to worry, Shumai! I'll be in and out in just a few minutes, hope I won't be disrupting much.” With that, he sprang up the stairs, leaving the two residents stupefied.

 

“Oh- what?”

 

“Well, that's your friend, your problem.” Takuma pat Shuichi on the shoulder and forcefully turned him towards the stairs, shoving him in the direction of the stairway.

 

“What is he even doing here…?” Shuichi got a foot on the wooden step before his uncle made a smartass comment.

 

“He just said he's collecting a few things, didn't you hear?” Takuma Saihara walked closer, vetting ready to push Shuichi up the stairs. “Well, go deal with him. I'm pretty sure, with that expression, you don't know what he's talking about.”

 

Taking the initiative, Shuichi ran up the stairs, watching his uncle pick up his hat from off the floor with the corner of his eye. 

 

Second door on the right, Shuichi's room. The door was wide open with a few pieces of laundry preventing anyone from shutting it. Peering through the door, Shuichi saw Kokichi bouncing through his closet, pulling out bags upon bags from the top shelf.

 

“What are you doing?” Well, that caught his attention. Kokichi stopped fully, like a deer in headlights. Slowly, the bag in his hands slipped and fell onto the floor, being the only sound for a full minute. After a few blinks, Kokichi was back in the game, going back through the bags on top of the shelf.

 

“I'm looking for the duffel I stashed here a few years ago… Wow, how is your closet so big?” Kokichi huffed, hands on his hips as he turned to Shuichi. “Actually, nevermind, I don't want to know.” And he went back to rifling through Shuichi's closet, sparing nothing in his way.

 

Shuichi managed to resist the urge to acquaint his forehead to his palm. He shoved the urge down while picking the pieces of clothes and bags which littered the floor.

 

“Hey, why haven't you responded to the group chat?” Kokichi didn't turn around, didn't have to, didn't want to.

 

Shuichi thought for a moment, “I have to admit, I don't know what you mean.”

 

“Shuichi!” He threw the empty, unused bag to the floor, right next to Shuichi's feet. “You had Kaede worried, and when she gets worried she gets annoying. Kaito too, if he gets even a bit suspicious about anything he'll get too suspicious to even begin to tolerate. The two of them are annoying beyond all hell, what with all this apocalypse tragedy shit happening. The two of them and the others were blowing up the group chat earlier and you never responded!” Kokichi stepped forward until he eventually reached Shuichi through the mess on the floor. Kokichi jabbed a finger into Shuichi's chest, flicking his nose when he looked down.

 

“What's your alibi, Dearest?” His hands went back to his hips, duffel bag now hanging from his hand.

 

“My alibi? What is this, a trial?”

 

“Yes, and court is in session, and you pledged to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.”

 

“The truth is my phone is still charging on my nightstand. I didn't take it off this morning when I got ready, so I haven't looked at it.” As if wanting to test his statement, Kokichi swung the duffle bag over his shoulder and stepped over the mess to the nightstand.

 

And there is was, Saihara's phone. Kokichi tapped the screen thrice, watching the white notifications pop onto the screen. 99+ from the Class of 79 group chat, and other unimportant notifications stacked neatly on the screen.

 

“Ah, your testimony proves true.”

 

“Testimony? I thought it was my alibi?”

 

“Whatever, we're ending the trial analogies there.” Kokichi unplugged the phone, then unplugged the base from the wall, wrapping the cord up into a circle.

 

“Oh, but I was having fun with it.” Smiling, he took the cord and phone his shorter friend handed him.

 

“Y'know,” Kokichi shuffled the strap on the bag, making it more comfortable. “I'm pretty sure we're the only two people that has known eachother before becoming these ‘Ultimate Level’ students.”

 

Silence rang for a minute, letting the two be susceptible to hear the screams of those untouched by the tragedy. Untouched, but certainly not unaware. Shuichi lived right off of a major road in the city, meaning he was meters away from a convenience store and a few more from a restaurant.

 

“I think you're right… I do think Tsumugi has a past with… Umm, Rantaro, was it? Green hair, Ultimate Adventurer?”

 

“Yeah, that's Rantaro.” Kokichi pulled out his own phone after a short buzz, a buzz which vibrated in synch with Saihara's own, meaning the group chat had just been messaged.

 

“Hey, if you have vibrate on, why didn't your phone vibrate itself off of the side of the nightstand?”

 

“Dunno, must be one of life's greatest mysteries.”

 

“The seventh wonder of the word, a phone which doesn't vibrate itself off of the edge of a table. Oh my, what a mystery.”

 

“Okay, don't get smart with me, Shumai.” Kokichi pressed his index finger over the button on the back, unlocking his phone with a thumbprint. “It was Kaede, she wants to know if you're alive.”

 

“Oh, I should respond to that, shouldn't I?” Saihara reached for his phone, stopping when Kokichi spoke up again.

 

“Oh, it doesn't really matter. I'll tell her you still exist once I get over there.” Kokichi's eyes widened, likely in remembrance. “Oh yeah! That was supposed to be my reason for coming over!”

 

“Supposed to?”

 

“Yeah, well, then I remembered that I left a bag of some my stuff here and I decided that should become my top priority.” Kokichi shrugged, “My first main reason for coming here is to invite you to Kaede's place.”

 

“Kaede's place? Why are we going to Kaede's place?”

 

“Wow, you sure do ask a lot of questions, Shumai!” The unimpressed look on Shuichi's face gave him all the incentive to tell the short story. “Well, you see Shumai, Kaede is inviting all the would-be Class 79 Ultimate Level students to her house for ‘protection’ I guess. Since we have a few naturally strong students in our class, we have a chance to fight the demons. Or wade them off until this all blows over, whichever one we chose, I guess.”

 

A hum, a tap of the foot, a grasp for a phantom hat. “Wouldn't that get crowded quickly?”

 

“Some chick named Angie already asked that. Apparently, Kaede lives in this huge-ass house a few streets over. She believes she has the space to accommodate for 16 high-schoolers, so I'll let her think that for a while then go off on my own to do some random stuff until this all blows over.”

 

Another unimpressed look.

 

An “I'm kidding!” was thrown in there for his own safety.

 

“Alright, that might be good enough to convince my uncle to stay here…”

 

“Here in this house, or here in this city, in general?”

 

“In general.”

 

“Kay, was he going to force you out of the country or something?”

 

“Okay, we've finished talking about this for now. From the way the group chat is spazzing out, I say we get over to Kaede's place as soon as possible.” Shuichi looked around his destroyed room for a moment before looked back to Kokichi's smiling face.

“You aren't going to help clean this up, are you.”

 

“Nope!”

 

A sigh. “Alright.” Closing the door to the destroyed room behind him, Shuichi lead Kokichi down the stairs to the landing. From his position, Shuichi could still see the paused map on the TV.

 

Takuma Saihara walked in from the kitchen, a mug of coffee in one hand and a complete mess of manila folders and papers in the other.

 

“So, what's going on?”

 

The two youngest looked into each other's eyes for a moment, as of trying to have a silent conversation with nothing but slight eye movements and short nods.

 

It didn't work, to say the least. The two tumbled over eachother before Shuichi finally decided what should be said.

 

“I know you said you wanted me to stay away from any harm this Tragedy is going to cause, but that would just mean running to the end of the world just to die there. My would-be future classmate, Kaede, had offered her house as a sort-of safe house for the rest of the Ultimate students that would've been in class 79. This is my asking to go along with the rest of my class to Kaede's safe house.” Spitting it all out at once seemed to work best. Shuichi was half tempted to hide his eyes away from his uncle, who was now in his path to get directly to his hat.

 

“Well,” A huff, a sigh, “I'm not sure you'll be safe there.”

 

“If I may,” Kokichi butt in, speaking before Shuichi has the chance to do so. “These Ultimate classmates of ours aren't called Ultimates for no reason. Each of the students have at least some sort of self defence, even if it's mental instead of physical.” He shot a sly smile to the significantly taller apprentice detective and continued on. “In our class alone, we have an aikido master, an assassin, a tennis player who, following his personal records, killed an entire mafia branch with a tennis ball.”

 

The last tidbit was certainly the culprit of Takuma's quirked eyebrow.

 

“I didn't really want you to go too far anyways…” Takuma placed the mug of coffee onto the nearest flat surface and went over to hug the two boys with one arm. “Sure, you can go over to the safe house. And it's even in the name, stay safe.” Reluctantly, Takuma let go. He held onto Shuichi with one hand while looking into the eyes of both of the teens before him. 

 

“Shuichi, go pack a bag and do it quickly. We don't want to waste some valuable time now.” Without another word, Shuichi darted up the stairs, leaving Kokichi behind to face Takuma.

 

“Since we have a moment,” Takuma let the papers fall onto the coffee table, picking his mug back up from the surface he put it on before, which so happened to be the speaker for the TV.

 

“Let's talk for a bit.”

 

The room was a bit more cluttered than he remembered it to be. Well, if remembered counts as the correct verb to use. There isn't much ‘remembering’ to do for an event that happened two minutes ago.

 

Quickly as he could, Shuichi picked an overly large bag from the floor and started shoving clean shirts, pants, underwear and the like into the bag. For safekeeping, he also shoved in a journal and a pen, as well as his charging cord for his phone.

 

He scoped around the room twice, just to make sure there wasn't anything else he wanted to bring along to the Akamatsu residence. He almost missed with the two scans of the room. It's been such a staple of the room that he hasn't really noticed it until now.

 

A framed picture featuring three individuals snuck it's way into Shuichi's bag as he turned heel and ran back down the stairs.

 

He found Kokichi and Takuma in relatively the same place as he left them in, if moved a bit. Kokichi had the same expression on his face while Takuma's looked softer, if it could.

 

“So, I can go to Kaede's?” Shuichi swung the strap around over his head, letting it rest across his chest.

 

“Yeah, but make sure to call me every once in a while,” Takuma took a step closer to his nephew. “I need to make sure you're still alive. If you ever have to leave Kaede's, ever, I want a running documentary of what happens. If you have to use a tape recorder to do so, alright?”

 

“Alright, alright, I got it. You want to make sure I don't spontaneously die and you break your promise to my parents, that's understandable, have a nice day.”

 

“Shuichi…”

 

“Shumai!”

 

“...what?”

 

“Shuichi, I know you're stressed now, but we can all hope this will blow over soon” Ignoring Kokichi's show of blatant disgust at the word 'hope’, Takuma continued. “We don't have much of a choice here but to focus on what we need to do and do our best to survive the hellscape we're about to be thrown into.”

 

Shuichi's eyes dove down, focusing on his uncle's feet when, oddly enough, two fingers rested under his chin and drew his face upwards. 

 

Kokichi was there. Kokichi drew him in with his heather purple iris’ and left him hanging with the slight touch which held his chin up. The only thing he could see was Kokichi’s eyes, then his hat came back on without his will, successfully blocking his view.

 

“Here you go, one Saihara hat for my beloved Shumai.” Smiling, Kokichi fixed the hat and stepped back, Takuma reentering Shuichi’s line of sight.

 

“I’m sorry, That was out of line, wasn’t it?”

 

“Just a bit.”

 

A shrug, a nod, a cough.

 

“Well, I have another hour until I have to go to work. Shuichi, why don’t you grab a few water bottles, maybe medical supplies, just in case, and make your way on out to Kaede’s house. The longer you stay here, the more troublesome it would be to leave the house on your own. I think you’re old enough to leave the coup, go ahead and fly out the door, Shuichi. Please, if nothing else, make your parents proud.”

 

“Alright, thank you so much Takuma. I don’t think I’d be able to survive on my own for long. Being around the other Ultimates and future friends would help, physically if not mentally.”

 

“Good,” Takuma, trying to be subtle, wiped a tear from his eye. “Now get going, Shuichi. Wouldn’t want you staying for too long, now would we?”

 

“Of course not, Takuma…” Shuichi almost fell into the embrace presented by his uncle. The two don’t have very many touchy-feely moments, Takuma thinks of himself as too much of a profession to do so. However, when it’s the end of the world, when the Tragedy is drawing near, you take all the time you can get with you family. You never know when they disappear for good.

  
Shuichi nodded to Koikichi, who, smiling of course, ran back upstairs to grab another bag and some supplies to make a makeshift First-Aid kit, just in case of emergencies. He always knew what to do without it having to be directly told to him, he does the same thing all the time. Shuichi knew about DICE, about Kokichi’s organization. He knew Kokichi ran things a bit different there. 

 

The opportunity to see DICE in action was a rare one, so when Kokich offered more than a few months ago, he accepted. It’s strangely quiet during ‘work hours’. All of kokichi’s ‘underlings’ have been able to read eachother from the moment they joined, so it’s easy to figure that they would never  _ need  _ verbal instruction. With a wave of the hand, most are off on their next task without any more than that, a wave of the hand.

 

And Takuma said he needed to hurry, didn’t he?

 

Shuichi tore food off of the shelves, not like there was much there anyways. He placed a few cans of vegetables on the small dining table, soon accompanying them with water bottles.

 

Kokichi popped his head into the kitchen, two bags swinging around his shoulders.

 

“Hey Shumai!!” 

 

“A- fuck” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I scare you?” No remorse was in his voice. Shuichi glared weakly at the other, nursing the back of his head with his palm.

 

“No, however you did cause the slightest bit of head trauma.”

 

“Whoopsie! I totally didn’t think you’d hit your head when I tried to scare you! It’s not like I peaked in through the doorway before I did it either!” Shuichi glared, anger dying out quickly to be replaced by a short sense of urgency.

 

The Tragedy has started. The end of the world is near. Shouldn't we be a bit more concerned about that then the small pain in his head. 

 

People are dying, and quickly. To day, it all started, but no one knows when the nightmare from hell will stop. Well, it's not like Shuichi had much to say on the subject yet, the Tragedy hasn't struck his neighborhood yet.

 

He needs to leave before it does.

 

“Right, sure you didn't.” Shuichi beckoned his friend to the dining table. “Here's all the stuff, food and water we have that'll be immediately ready to eat.”

 

“Canned peas? Gross.”

 

“Oh get over it, Kokichi, it's the end of the world!”

 

“Dang…” Kokichi half heartedly threw the can in the bag still wrapped around his shoulder. Evidently, he didn't care if the can exploded in the bag. The can of peas would feel his wrath later… treacherous peas...

 

“Okay,” Everything was in the bag, we'll call it the Supply Bag for now. “Everything's ready… We can go now.”

 

“Are you sure you want to come with us?” Kokichi didn't look up from the zipped up bag, words coming out like a second thought.

 

“What do you mean…?” Adjusting the bag weighing down his chest, Shuichi felt a slight awkwardness from the question.

 

“I mean…” He huffed, running a hand through his flat and spiky hair. “I'm not sure how well Kaede's place is going to be protected. We might- we might be run out of that house the moment we get there! We… We might not even be able to make it  _ to  _ Kaede's! We could be killed on the streets! We might never be heard from again because we had to find a safe place when we could have just barricaded ourselves in the basement and not come up until we run out of every little bit of food and water in our possession! For a detective you're not really taking the best choice for us here!” Kokichi didn't have to be loud to be intimidating, he could speak monotonously for hours and you would still feel like pissing your pants in fear of him.

 

That is, unless your one of his best friends and knew how to look at him, how to interpret his words.

 

He's scared.

 

He doesn't want to die so soon.

 

“Hey… I, umm… I know it's going to be…  _ very not good,  _ but we're Ultimates… or, were going to be at least. We were scouted by the most prestigious school in the entire world. I assure you, if there was no one better for surviving this, we, as a class, would be the most likely suitors to withstand this. We’ll be fine once we get to Kaede’s, I swear.” 

 

Kokichi didn’t meet his eyes, which is a slightly odd considering his actions all his life, but it’s understandable. He doesn’t like the idea of dying just yet, he hasn’t made his mark on the world yet. Kokichi hasn’t experienced so many things yet that would let him die with peace and acceptance. 

 

Short answer, Kokichi Ouma is not ready to die.

 

“When…” Kokichi stopped, taking in another breath. “When we get there, can you keep my real talent under wraps?”

 

“Did you lie to them again?”

 

“I panicked, okay!” Kokichi spang up, hitting his hand against the archway to the living room.

 

“Fine, alright.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shuichi sighed. “What did you tell them your talent was?”

 

“You really haven’t looked at the group chat lately, have you?”

 

“No, just- what did you tell them?” Exasperated, that’s how Shuichi felt. This was a common issue with Kokichi, him digging himself deep into a lie. These pits of lies get to be so deep that Kokichi needs Shuichi to pull him out before he starts digging another one.

 

“I maaaaaaaay have told them I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader.”

 

Well, that’s something…

 

“Okay, one, we’ll talk about this later. Two, what kind of a talent is Ultimate Supreme Leader? That doesn’t make any sense!” Shuichi gave his nose another pinch before he looked at Kokichi again. This friend of his doesn’t know how to  _ not  _ compulsively lie. 

 

“I couldn’t think of anything! That’s just the first thing I came up with and it works, so,” Kokichi made a few movements with his arms, as if trying to direct something. “So ha!”

 

“... You need to think of better lies.” That’s all he could think of to say. He grabbed Kokichi by the hand and lead him out of the house, saying their last, but not final, goodbyes to Takuma Saihara.

 

The outdoors was in ruin, even if the Tragedy hadn’t explicitly stuck here yet. The convenience store next door was already turn over on its end, spilling out snacks, candy and soda like organs. Completely gutted, the store no longer held any worth. If you looked closely, you would notice the dead register worker holding a crisp and bloody dollar bill.

 

The people in the restaurant next door looked to be completely oblivious to the happenings of the outside world. Each television in the restaurant was turned off, a radio hooked up to a phone played across the speakers, able to be heard from the outside with how loud it was.

 

They must be trying to defend their ears from the pitched screams outside. It must work if they're able to eat with those smiles.

 

Creepy…

 

The two rushed past houses and streets, coming out as a blur from the drunkard four doors down.  Neither Shuichi or Kokichi wanted to stay out for longer than they needed to be, the faster they got to Kaede’s, the better. The non-diegetic sounds of screaming urged the two to move faster than they wanted to.

 

A left, a right, two lefts, straight, straight, straight, left, right, right, run run run run run.

 

They’re on the porch of a too-fancy house. Everything from its architecture to it’s paint screamed “Victorian”.

 

“Well, this is her address. This must be her place.” Kokichi has his phone out, checking the address on his phone to the numbers above the door.

 

“She wasn’t joking when she said this place could fit all sixteen of us.”

 

“No shit Sherlock.”


End file.
